pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 1
Outskirt Stand After the introduction scene, you'll be in the Outskirt Stand. You'll notice a truck with a sack in the back of it by the train. Approach the entrance to the train and two men will come out. After their little conversation, they'll drive off with the sack in tow. Now is the time to check out your current Pokémon. You have a 26 and a Lv.25 . I would use Espeon throughout the entire game. It has amazing and fairly decent , and has a good moveset. Umbreon has great and . Use Umbreon to possibly weaken Shadow Pokémon early in the game for easy snags. Go inside the train and you'll instantly watch a news broadcast involving the destruction of the Snagem Hideout. After the broadcast, you can talk to the people there and get some information on Team Snagem. When you're done talking to people, exit the train. Once you leave, a with pink hair who calls himself Willie will come out after you. He challenges you to a battle. You won't be able to progress unless you agree. Say yes, and he'll lead you to the battlefield. |} It should be noted that every battle in this game is a Double Battle. Both trainers will send out two Pokémon each. After you win, Willie tells you about a place called Phenac City. Head off the screen and it will bring you to the map. Phenac City Upon arrival, you encounter those two shady characters from before with the truck. They are holding the sack, and someone is inside it! One of them challenges you to a battle. |} After the battle, Folly recognizes you as part of Team Snagem. A crowd gathers around and the two men run away. They leave the sack in their haste. Go up to the sack and press on it. A girl comes out of the sack. After some dialogue, you get to name the girl. I will refer to her as her canon name, Rui. Rui says she was kidnapped because she can see "peculiar Pokémon." Someone mentions to us that we should see the Mayor for advice. Rui will ask if you can escort her around for "a while," even though she's stuck with you for the entire game. There is an old man who will battle you nearby. |} Behind a building on the east side of the city, up the stairs is a trainer that will battle you. |} Another super easy battle. Beating him will get you . Your next stop should probably be the Pokémon Center. It's worth noting that Phenac City is the only town where the Pokémon Center has a basement. You can go to the basement right now, but it would do you no good right now. Down here, you can trade Pokémon. However, you can't use it until most of the game has been beaten. Go back upstairs and heal your Pokémon. You might also want to save your game at the PC in the right hand corner. In this game, unlike most Pokémon games, you can only save at a PC. Pre Gym Pre Gym Pre Gym 1F.png Pre Gym, 1F Pre Gym B1F.png Pre Gym, B1F }} The next place you should visit would be the Pre Gym. It is located up the stairs from the Pokémon Center and right in the middle of town. When you enter the Pre Gym, go left and up the stairs. Talk to the teacher by the whiteboard and she'll give you an upgrade to your P★DA. P★DA stands for "Pokémon Digital Assistant." The teacher gives you the " ," which lets you see data on all the Pokémon you've seen. Sort of like a . Now go to the very right side of the Pre Gym and talk to Justy. Talking to him will lead you into a series of four battles. |} |} |} |} After you win these battles, Justy will reward you with a , a held item that will restore any lowered stat. Justy won't face you until you have a full team of six Pokémon. He would annihilate you right now anyhow. Exit the Pre Gym. After the battles at the Pre Gym, you might want to go back to the Pokémon Center and heal and save. Now head over to the Mayor's house, which is to the left of the Pre Gym. Just below the Mayor's House is a chest containing three s. As you are about to enter the Mayor's house, a shady man exits the house. He says you will probably meet again, then he disappears. Enter the Mayor's house. He will introduce himself as Es Cade. After the conversation, go all the way up past the Pre Gym to the Phenac Stadium. Talk to the receptionist and she'll say the current tournament is already under way. Exit now, and you'll have a cutscene involving Team Snagem. One of the Snagem members will battle you. |} Knock out with a . It should go down in one hit due to it being weak to attacks. Use or on with . If it doesn't get knocked out right away, it will shortly. After a brief conversation involving your previous alliance with Team Snagem (yes, you were once one of them), Rui will tell you to go the Mart for some s. So, take a trip to the local Poké Mart. 1F= |-| 2F= It might be wise to buy a few s. Sell your , s, s, and s. The s and s might be a little useful still. The Awakenings are useless because of the Call function in battle. Using the Call function immediately will wake up a Pokémon. Go to the second floor of the Mart and talk to everyone. One of the guys says that no one sells Poké Balls around there, except the shopkeeper in Outskirt Stand. A lady on the first floor says the same thing. You'll now want to head back there. Outskirt Stand Go inside the train and talk to the shopkeeper. He will give you five s free-of-charge. It would also be wise to buy a few s as well. Also, if you buy 10 regular Poké Balls, the shopkeeper will give you a free as a bonus. It doesn't do anything special; just a commemorative gift. Once you're done here, head back to Phenac City. Phenac City Once you're back, the lady near the entrance will tell you a lot of "scary men" came here. Sounds like trouble. Go to Mayor Es Cade's house and you'll find, not the Mayor, but the two men we met before, as well as a flamboyant man with a Poké Ball-colored afro. His name is Miror B. He becomes important later on. Also, you'll see three men in different-colored uniforms. Miror B. says something about a criminal syndicate called Cipher. Miror B. and the three uniformed men exit, leaving you to deal with the two weirdos. |} Defeat using Espeon's Confusion. goes down in one or two hits to Umbreon's Bite. After one of them goes down, Trudly sends out . Rui sees a black and purple aura around Makuhita. These Pokémon apparently don't hesitate to attack people. These Pokémon with auras are called "Shadow Pokémon." Shadow Pokémon can be snagged from their trainers. Don't attack Makuhita with Espeon's Confusion. Use a Great Ball and maybe use Bite with Umbreon until it's at red (20%) HP. Eventually, you should catch Makuhita. There is a glitch that enables the player to reuse any type of Poké Ball. All you need are at least two different kinds of Poké Balls. The glitch is performed by selecting a Poké Ball on your first Pokémon's turn. Then, on the second Pokémon's turn, switch the location of the Poké Ball in the bag chosen with another Poké Ball in the bag (using the "Y" button). After the Ball is thrown, the Poké Ball pocket will still have the same amount of Poké Balls, as if the Ball just thrown had not been used. This is very fun once you obtain the . After defeating them, the two men will leave in a hurry. Exit the Mayor's house. Go to the Pokémon Center to heal and save your game. Remember those three men in colored uniforms? You get to battle one of them. Each one of them has a version of one of the second stages of the Johto Starters. The green guy, Verde, has Shadow . The red guy, Rosso, has Shadow . The blue guy, Bluno, has Shadow . You only get to catch one of them, for now. You'll get to snag the other two later in the game. They are all at the three exits of Phenac City. Shadow Bayleef= |-| Shadow Quilava= |-| Shadow Croconaw= It is very important that you do not accidentally knock out the Shadow Starter. Get rid of using . Use Umbreon's on the Starter. will come out after Grimer faints. Focus on the Starter. Spoink won't do anything. Try to get the Starter's HP to yellow or red, and then throw a . Keep throwing until you catch it. Once you win, you will learn more about the Pokémon with the black auras. Go back to the Pokémon Center to heal and save. Keep Espeon in front of your party. Now, exit Phenac City. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Colosseum